


Flowers

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: F/M, Flowers, idk if this can be classified as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: Harmony decides to invite a certain someone to hang out. In reality, she was actually going to ask them out. But will they accept?[Some random filler because I'm not dead lol]





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the canon way harmony and raika get together. This is just a filler.
> 
> Also why does this have 666 words(on wattpad)
> 
> This turned out worse than I had in mind but I tried don't kill me

Harmony sat down in a meadow, awaiting the arrival of someone. While she knew that someone was leaving soon, she decided to invite them to.... 'hang out'. She could only make out the sounds of what appeared to be footsteps. Harmony closed her eyes and focused on the energy around her, searching for human or dragon energy. Then, she found it. Clear human energy. 'He... He came...' She thought to herself as she opened her eyes 'i thought that he wouldn't....'. "Harmony" a stern voice said "You wanted to see me?". Turning around, Harmony saw..... him...

Raika....

Her one and only true love. "R-rai-raika!" She began to stammer "I-im glad you made it! .....I didn't think you'd come after the incident...". "But we've already made up, so you should let it go now" Raika walked over and sat next to Harmony. "You're right.... I should just let it go...." Harmony made an attempt to smile, but couldn't quite do it. Her lips where shaking slightly, too. "Are you okay? Your lips are shaking" Raika seemed to have noticed. "Yeah, I'm fine.... It's just.... stuff has happened in my past. Stuff I'd rather not talk about" Harmony closed her eyes again and just listened to the rustling of trees "Hey, Raika, have you ever wondered what it'd be like if you fell in love with someone?". "No, not really" He replied "Why do you ask?". "It's just..... I'm actually in love with someone and I was wondering if you could help.." She sighs. "But out of everyone you could ask, why ask me?" Raika was in a confused state(.... I don't know how to put it. He's just confused)"I won't be much help". "Yeah but...." Harmony opened her eyes and looked at Raika "..... maybe we can learn about love..... together....." She cooed slightly. 

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Raika was still confused. "Don't be so blind!" Harmony giggled "What I'm trying to say, and while it's not clear..." She then tried to hold Raikas hand "I-i.... I love you, Raika.... and i hope you love me back...". Raikas face turned completely red "R-really?" While he wasn't surprised, since he knew all along that she loved him, he was rather flustered that she confessed "I-i mean I guess I love you back it's just I'm not too sure....". "Unless you're inlove with someone else" Harmony said with a hint of sadness "But that's fine...". "No, no! I-i don't.... It's just I don't know if I feel the same back. In all honesty, I think I do" Raika gave her a warm smile and caressed her cheek. Harmony let out a small squeak of surprise before moving his hand away and hugging him. Raika hugged her back, kissed her head and whispered "I love you". Once they had broken away from the hug, Harmony ran off, only to come back with a flower "For you~!" She giggled, handing it to him "The flowers here are probably some of the most beautiful that I've seen". Raika nodded in agreement. Harmony then gasped "I have an idea!" She ran off again. While she was gone for alot longer than before, she came back with two flowercrowns. "Flowers are the only things I can give you, so deal with it" She said jokingly, putting the crown on Raika. "Why thank you" He chuckled, adjusting the crown a little. 

Harmony put on her flowercrown "How do I look?" She asked. "You look.... beautiful" Raika stood up and placed the flower that Harmony gave him in harmonys hair. "Awww, Rai-Rai" She giggled. "'Rai-Rai'?" Raika repeated. "What, I thought it'd be a cute nickname for you~" Harmony smirked. "Oh, cmere you~!" Raika twirled her around, the two becoming a giggling mess, nuzzling eachother before coming in for a kiss. A French kiss ;). They broke apart from the kiss and hugged again. 'This is the greatest day of my life' Harmony thought to herself, smiling.


End file.
